Secret(adoption)
by Queencemone
Summary: Reids always been un-athletic dorky 22 year old male or at least thats what his team and world thought fem!reid sorry not good at summaries oh and I dont own shit except for the plot {up for adoption}.
1. Prolouge

Spencer/ Stephanie POV:

Everyone has at least one that they never want anyone to find out about but mine is the most dangerous. I mean working for shield being the sister of tony stark and god child of NickFury many things could go wrong. Though I've hid it from my team and the world who my relatives are and my gender, I don't think it'll last for long.

 **SECRETS**


	2. Chapter 1

Okay so I'm going to only say this once but I don't own shit except the plot

Reid POV

Me and the team were sitting down looking at a new case file when JJ announced " this man has a type women with short brown hair and hazel eyes, he always dresses them in purple". At this I paled like damn this Unsub is targeting me or he's targeting my lost twin I thought sarcastically.

"He also targets people related to Wealthy or powerful people" Said Garcia.

"Damn he rapes, dresses then stabs the victim but not only that it's obvious overkill whistles Morgan.

"But why?"

"What do you mean why?"

" I mean why take time and effort to dress them just to kill them"

Morgan must have noticed me paling because he asked

"Hey pretty boy are you okay?" I didn't have a chance to answer because just then a call came in. I looked at the caller ID and grew even paler.

" I'm sorry I have to take this" I said then left the room " "hello"

"Hey Stephanie or should I say Spencer we have to withdraw you from the Bureau he's coming after you"

" I'm not leaving pops or should I say director" I replied sarcastically

"I wasn't giving you a choice I'm your godfather and-"

At that I hung up and returned to the meeting

 **All my mistakes are my shitty mistakes well until next time bbbyyyeeee**


	3. Chapter 2

**Reid POV**

I walked back into the meeting room and even I knew I looked as pale as a ghost. Derrick shot me a concerned look and said " are you sure you're OK pretty boy". I shakily shook my head yes and walk to my seat. Hotch shot me a look that said we were talking about this later before saying "wheels up in 10". With that I sighed and we all got up and went to grab our go bags.

I was just picked up my bag when I got another call groaning I slipped into an empty room and answered "What do you want Tony!" I said in a sharp whisper. "What do I want!" He yelled. " **I** want my baby sister sitting with me where **I** can protect her!" he yelled emphasizing on I each time. I understood he was upset but I was pissed he thought I was a damsel in distress that needed protection. So, blinded by anger I yelled back " **I am not an incapable** **BITCH IN NEED OF PROTECTION!!!** " and hung up turning around I realized Derek had came into the room.

Ignoring him I walked around him making my way to the plane. Once I got on the plane I put on my headphones and drifted into horrifying sleep.

 **So review please and all that other shit. I know I don't update very frequent and make really short chapters but I will make the story very interesting to make up but until then BBBBYYYYEEEE!!!!!**


	4. AN

Hiatus sorry


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's me and I'm back with this to tell you guys that the dumb fucking hiatus is officially over now let's get into the story**. **Oh and this is about how they figured out she had the murderer after her**

previously_

 _Ignoring him I walked around him making my way to the plane. Once I got on the plane I put on my headphones and drifted into horrifying sleep_.

Nick fury POV_

What the hell she thinking she'll be compromised. I reached to my ear piece and demandingly stated "Call the Clint we have an emergency"

Clint POV_

We were arguing over what movie to watch when JAVRIS announced "Sir Mr.Fury is calling". Tony Groaned and said "tell him we're busy!" Only for JAVRIS to reply " Sir He said It is of importance and is a code purple". Immediately me and Natasha froze. "Answer him JAVRIS!" IMediately after saying get fury's face appeared on the hologram.

Glaring at me Tony Groaned and said "What do you want fury!" Fury replied with "I don't have time for this Tony, the Archane is back and he's after my god daughter. Immediately Tony paled and rushed out of the room.

Tony POV_

I ran out the room and called Stephanie the whole muttering please pick up please pick up..."What do you want Tony!" She said in a sharp whisper. "What do I want!" I yelled.

" **I** want my baby sister sitting with me where **I** can protect her!" I exclaimed emphasizing on I each time. She then yelled back " **I am not an incapable** **BITCH IN NEED OF PROTECTION!!!** " and hung up. I ran back to the room and yelled "we have to find her she won't listen she still going!"

 **Well that was fun Now I got chores to do bye bbbbiiiiittttcccchhhhheeeessss oh and this it the longest I've ever wrote.**


	6. AN (04-01 18:56:58)

Hey what up bitches just wanted to talk about updates. So I love writing stories but I have only so much time in my day with me moving school chores and a whole bunch more bull shit so I will be back with the longest chapter I've written so far next year on Jan 1st


	7. An (04-28 12:10:19)

Hey bitches just wanted to inform you I'm already starting on the next chapter


	8. Imbackbitchesssss

Hey guys sorry for the wait but it's worth it ok let's get into it bbbbiiiiitttttttccccchh

 _Previously_

" **I** want my baby sister sitting with me where **I** can protect her!" I exclaimed emphasizing on I each time. She then yelled back " **I am not an incapable** **BITCH IN NEED OF PROTECTION!!!** " and hung up. I ran back to the room and yelled "we have to find her she won't listen she still going!"

 _Chapter 4_

 _Stephanie's Dream_

"Hello who's there," it was dark I couldn't see anything. Suddenly I saw someone's back I slowly approached, "are you ok" .the figure slowly turned around... IT WAS TONY "I told you not to go" he cried. Then he started melting I ran over and tried to stop it while he screamed "it's you fault it's your fault!" I cried and kept trying to stop the melting.

Suddenly he was gone and there was blood staining my hands. I was standing on the bodies of my team. "Why did you do it" they whispered. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Make it stop!" I yelled. I jolted awake to a worried looking Morgan. It seems like he was going to try and wake me up but as soon as he touched me I jolted based on his stance.

I was broken out my thoughts by Morgan saying "Are you ok Reid?" I turned to look at him silent for a second. But soon replied with a small "yes". The team shot me worried glances but I ignored it and they soon shook it off.


	9. Imsosorry

Rip Tony Stark I know I said I wouldn't quit but I am only posting one more chapter I-I lost inspiration


	10. ILiedI

So I am putting this up for adoption first come first serve no more chapters...from me at least


End file.
